Choices with Black Borderlines
by xgummybears
Summary: When someone askes for my name, I would answer with “Silver Tavin.” But that wasn’t the truth. Now I’m torn between two loves; the human that I’ve crushed on for so long and that mystifying vampire. My name is Silver Adeinlerin. And I am a blood vampire.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Hihis everyone. First of all, I really adore science fiction novels and because of this, this type of story found its way to my head. I've incorporated things that I read from other science fiction books and I do try to get my facts right about vampires. But if I do have any detail wrong, please tell me! I would appreciate it. And of course, the groups that I have in this story are not really the literal vampire groups. :D.

* * *

** Prologue**

_In the past, when someone asked for my name, I would answer with "Silver. Silver Tavin." I was the only daughter of Alice and John Tavin. A normal senior in Elliyet High that was busy with her college applications and trying to fit her friends into her tight schedule._

_But that wasn't the truth. My whole life has been made up of black, horrendous lies. _

_On my eighteenth birthday, my eyes opened as the truth was revealed to me. I realized that I was no longer who I thought I was. My parents were a well known and dominant group amongst my race. Many want me dead for I possess a truly unimaginable power. And now, my duty is to carry out the family name and find out who wants nothing more than my body buried underneath the cold and hard ground. _

_I've loved two people in my life. Sweet and friendly Logan whom I had a crush on ever since freshman year and the daredevil and cocky Brayden who makes me hate, lust after and love him all at the same time. _

_My name is Silver Adeinlerin. And I am a blood vampire._

* * *

**Characters**:

**Silver Tavin (Adeinlerin):** Descendant of the Adeinlerins (powerful group amongst vampires), possess a desirable yet destructive power.

**Mairenne Braehn**: A wise Elder who has been around for thousands of centuries. Her primary goal is to build the destined one up to be the true leader of the vampires.

**Brayden Salient**: An arrogant anarch. But his duty is to protect Silver from those that want her dead.

**Kiran Eidolyn**: A rebellious individual that despises Silver for Kiran's ancestry held a long grudge for the Adeinlerins. The first of Brayden's line.

**Clyde**** Fallon**: A loyal and witty vampire that obliges to Aysel's wishes. Aysel's mate.

**Aysel Nimora:** The quiet and aloof female vampire whose ancestry can be traced back to Spain. Clyde's mate.

**Alexis Hazel**: Best friend of Silver's.

**Logan**** Chevic:** Silver's mortal crush.

**Tyler Scar:** A classmate of Silver

**Robin Brown**: A cheerleader and nemesis of Silver's

**Morgan & Mervin Adeinlerin:** Real parents of Silver- both were vampires.

**Alice & John Tavin:** Silver's foster parents.

* * *

-**GummiBears**


	2. Familiar Feelings and Forgotten Figure

**Chapter One : Familiar Feeling, Forgotten Figure**

Character Apperance List:

Silver Tavin (Adeinlerin)

Alexis Hazel

Logan Chevic

* * *

_Tonight was a long and dreary night. The atmosphere was filled with gloom and humidity; I felt the sweat roll slowly down my back, dampened my loose t-shirt. Kiran was anxious. The bloodlust in her eyes was unmistakable. But I feel rather passive tonight. I stood unwavering as the scent of the human boy hit me. "Not tonight," I murmured to my companion. Kiran growled. Clearly annoyed. But I wasn't up for hunting. Maybe it was because I know our little vampire will be awakening soon. Soon, she'll come to us. Soon. _

_-Mairenne Braehn  
_

* * *

I ran long and hard as if no one else existed, as if nothing matter at all, as if all of my worries could be washed away with my perspiration. My head grew heavy as I felt the beads of sweat roll quickly down my neck and forehead. Biting my lip, I urged my legs to go further, I needed to run. Red and black spots began to form in front of me as I felt dizzy and weak to the knees.

"Silver! Wait up!" a voice cried out, tearing me away from her thoughts. I jerked my legs to a halt as I reached my unevenly tanned arms out to grab onto the fence that overlooked the baseball stadium. My 5'6 figure whipped around. I pulled the long dark autumn brown hair away from my moist skin, and breathed heavily.

"Really, not all of us are on the track team you know!" complained Alexis, jogging up to me. The red head frowned before reaching into her bag and drawing out a bottle of spring water.

"I thought captains of basketball teams would have a lot of stamina," I replied with a cheeky smile. Bracing my hands on my knees, I tried to slow my jagged breaths. I did love running; I loved the way my heart palpitate angrily in demand for more oxygen; I loved the way the muscles in my legs always ended up aching the next day; I loved feeling when the wind rush past me and whispered into my ears; I loved the feeling of freedom and power when I whizzed past every pedestrian.

I reached out and snatched the bottle out of Alexis hand, earning a yelp of protest from her, and guzzled down the contents. But I near choked on the liquid when Alexis suddenly jabbed her finger into my stomach.

"I didn't know that Logan knew how to play baseball," Alexis mused tapping her finger thoughtfully on her lightly colored lips. My eyes perked up in interest as I peered over the ledge, my eyes scanning the field trying to catch the glimpse of the brown haired boy.

"Whoa, relax tiger, he is right there," Alexis teased pointing her green painted finger over at the far right corner of the field. I scowled and lightly shoved my friend but couldn't help but smile again. There Logan was, standing tall and visible, gripping tightly on the wooden bat, ready to swing. And with a crack, the ball flew to the left after colliding with the bat.

"Home run!" the reefer cried out over the loud cheering from the crowd. The batter was instantly surrounded by enthusiastic team members with heartwarming words. Logan glanced up and caught my eye and grinned. I returned the gesture and pulled away from the fence.

"Seriously girl, when are you going to tell him? Or are you going to keep being in the oblivion for the entire school year?" questioned Alexis, holding up the empty water bottle and standing on her toes as she perfected her shot into the garbage can. Being the captain of the girl's basketball team, she had quite skills when it came to hoops and shots.

I rolled her eyes, "Why do you make it seem like I'm devoted to him or something? We are only good friends."

Now it was Alexis's turn to roll her brown orbs. "That is the thing I don't get with the whole relationship routine. Why must people pretend that they don't like the other person? And do ridiculous acts such as bicker over who ate the last piece of M&M. If you ask me, just tell them straight up. If you like each other, okay, you two hit off. If you don't, then there is no more to be said."

I shook my head. It was obvious that Alexis would act like this, after all her parents were divorced and Alexis was never subjected to actual love. Her parents use to fight over every single detail and at one point it got so bad that they both were sent to the hospital. So they went on their separate paths, Alexis's father remarried to a woman with two kids and her mother married a lawyer. Alexis was bitter about love, she didn't believe in true love and I doubt Alexis would believe in love at all if she didn't have a cocker spaniel that she adored.

"Alex, I know that-

My friend groaned loudly and pressed her hands against her ears, strands of red hair was caught between her fingers. "Lets not have this conversation Silver. Don't start your lecture; you know how much I loathe it." Alexis pulled her hands away from her ears when she caught the frown I was giving her. "Okay, let's talk about something else. Someone is going to be turning eighteen in four days. What does the birthday girl want?"

I grinned, despite everything, Alexis was an all time party girl. "Let's see, a BMW, a sidekick, flat screen plasma, that limited edition of-

"When I asked what you wanted, I didn't only mean something realistic but something that could fit in my thirty dollar budget."

I laughed. I really had everything she wanted, friends, loving family, and a decent GPA. "There is nothing I-

My sentence stopped short when something caught my eye. I turned and stared down the street. The shadow was looming in between the buildings but I could feel eyes boring back into mine, causing goose bumps to form along my arms and legs. But before I could point anything out to Alexis, whoever it was disappeared back into the darkness. Something was strangely eerie. My nerves were tingling all over my system. However, the feeling was familiar, very familiar, as if I experienced something like this in the past before. It was just like-

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alexis questioned waving her hand and pulling me back into reality. I blinked before glancing back at Alexis.

"No...I think it is just the running, I'm imagining things," I replied, passing off the vision and feeling as a trick my mind was pulling on me.

"You see? And they say running is a healthy diet. I'm telling you, that's why so many athletes die early," she informed, pulling my arm to cross the street.

"Where do you get your facts from Alex? I hope you don't plan doing the medical track, people will be suing you for malpractice every day."

Then I began to run, laughing as I heard the shrieks of objection from Alexis who was hurrying to catch up. And the thoughts of the stranger in the shadows disappeared into the setting sun, forgotten with the colors.

* * *

Character Apperance List:

Silver Tavin (Adeinlerin)

Alexis Hazel

Logan Chevic

* * *

-**GummiBears**

**There was a strong urge to continue posting. Tell me if the different characters become confusing. : **


	3. Just Jealousy

**Chapter Two: Just Jealousy**

Character Appearance List:

Clyde Fallon

Aysel Nimora

Kiran Eidolyn

Brayden Salient

* * *

He staggered into the bar through the swinging doors. Thankfully a bar stool was only a couple of feet away from him and it took him a few seconds to collapse onto it. There was a bloody trail behind him and the mess started to form a large pool at his feet.

"Aysel," he mumbled from the loss of blood. He blinked at the petite girl hovering behind the counter. "I need some help."

He saw a flash of jet black hair disappearing from view and moments later, the light brown colored skin female appeared at his side with a first aid kit. Her pale silver eyes carefully gazed over the large wound at his left arm; there was a large bloody gap. Parts of his triceps were still attached to the bone, but most of it had been literally torn off.

"Curará," Aysel Nimora commented in fluent Spanish with a solemn voice. The male blood vampire grunted in response, that was obvious, vampires generally healed quickly but they still experienced pain.

"That damn Kiran doesn't only have a fierce set of fangs but crazy claws as well," he remarked with a laugh.

"I swear, Clyde Fallon!" Clyde looked up from his slumped position and grin at the figure that flew in through the door. Kiran stormed angrily over to him, her dark auburn hair flying out wildly as wind hit them. "The next time you pull a stunt like that, I won't only rip a muscle out!"

"It was only a little joke! I thought the almighty Kiran Eidolyn would be able to take a humorous action."

Aysel let go of the white bandages and stepped quietly away, escaping from Kiran's fury. The enraged vampire grabbed the white collar of Clyde's polo shirt and dragged his face to hers. "I've think you missed something. He nearly staked me. You don't play games when a slayer is involved, okay?"

Clyde smiled sweetly, "Have I ever mentioned what beautiful emerald eyes you have?" Kiran snorted and let go of her hold. She was about a hundred years younger than Clyde but his personality made him seem like a fledging more than a blood. Seeing the coast was clear, Aysel silently returned back to aid her comrade.

"Where is Mairenne? She totally ditched our hunting plans yesterday night," Kiran asked as she started to pour herself a glass of crimson red wine. The moonlight enhanced the colors of her wild blue and red highlights. Clyde shrugged as he tapped the table with boredom, his eyes occasionally glancing over at Aysel to see if she was done.

"When are we ever able to locate that old hag?"

"You better be careful with your words Fallon. Mairenne can kick your scrawny vampire ass anytime," informed Kiran with an amused grin. "In fact, anyone can kick your ass."

Clyde grinned, "Very original Kiran." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her glass. Her eyes cast a glance to the window and her eyes shifted to the used-to-be-occupied-but-now vacant spot by the ledge. The black curtains flapped up and down as the wind brushed past them. A thought formed in Kiran's mind, _where are you Brayden? Have you heard the news of the girl? _

"Look at what I got," said Clyde reaching into his jeans pocket with his free hand. He grinned as he pull out three cards. "School IDs. Mairenne told us to keep an eye on our princess, so the best way would be attend the same school as her. Smart ain't I?"

"If you consider pigs smart," Kiran muttered leaping off her stool. She brushed at the imaginary dust of her pants. "Don't reserve a spot for me; I'm going to find Brayden."

Aysel followed Kiran out with her eyes but turned back to tighten the bandage on Clyde's arm.

"What a party pooper, she is nothing but that sadist's lapdog," he snubbed with a grin.

"Estas celoso," commented Aysel tucking a safety pin in between the wrapping.

Clyde scoffed as if it was the most outrageous thing he ever heard. "Like hell I would be jealous! I'm not a masochist, I wouldn't want to spend time with Kiran even if someone offered me blood for it."

Aysel didn't reply but a small and barely visible smile tucked itself in place on her moonlit face.

* * *

Character Appearance List:

Clyde Fallon

Aysel Nimora

Kiran Eidoly

Brayden Salient

* * *

**:GummiBears **

**Posted: ****June 7, 2008**

**xD, I know my Spanish is horrible but I really wanted Aysel to speak both English (of course, long sentences she will speak English) and a different language. My first choice would have been Latin but sadly, I'm taking Latin senior year so I have no idea how to use it. So bear with it. But correct me if I have any mistakes with the lanuages. **

**And do tell me if it is too confusing with all the different characters, I do have quite a few in here, if it is needed I'll post a character list on top of every chapter. :D **


	4. Dreadful Dreams and Dangerous Decisions

**Chapter Three: Dreadful Dreams and Dangerous Decisions**

Character Appearance List:

Silver Tavin (Adeinlerin)

Robin Brown

Alexis Hazel

Tyler Scar

Clyde Fallon

Aysel Nimora

* * *

_I'll admit to it, I harbor feelings for __Logan__. It really shouldn't come as a surprise; after all, __Logan__ is a sincerely friendly and genuine person, unlike all of those phonies out there. But it is obvious that the only one he really cares about is Silver. Sometimes I hate myself for being such a coward and a horrible friend. I get sick when I see their "gooey eye contacts" with one another and also when he constantly praises her whenever we hang out, something twists painfully at my insides and I literally want to scream. But, as Silver's best friend, there is nothing I can do. A number one rule between friends, we don't go out with the other mate's crushes or ex. Besides, who needs love anyways?_

_-Alexis Hazel_

* * *

_I was running again. My heart was pounding against my chest, my legs were throbbing with pain, and my face was glowing with perspire underneath the silvery moonlight like usual. But this time, I wasn't running in a competition or just out of habit, there was someone after me. I could feel it. Her breath was hot on my trail. Her footsteps mimicked mine and never seemed to cease. I glanced back but only saw darkness, however, I knew she was there, racing behind me, tracking me, sensing me, waiting for me. My legs were sore and I could feel the blisters getting ready to burst at the sole of my heel but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop._

* * *

My eyes flashed open and my arms jerked involuntarily. I pulled myself up, my breathing was quick and I could feel the cold sweat buildup at the base of my neck and back. My sweat pants were clinging to the moisture on my legs and my t-shirt felt heavy with sweat. It felt as if I had actually been running.

What is wrong with me? Why am I having such horrible nightmares? This was the fourth time this week and it was seriously beginning to creep me out.

Shifting, I planted my feet on the floor and the coldness from the wooden boards sent shivers right through my toes. I was woozy, my knees kept banging into one another.

The bathroom door was pushed open as I stepped through and flicked on the light switch. The fluorescent tube flickered for a moment before glowing brightly. A dull pair of hazel eyes stared back at me through the mirror, I scowled. My hair was in a mess, tangle bits everywhere and the enormous bags didn't help. I hated being sleep deprived; it always made me crankier than usual.

I let out a miserable sigh as I studied my reflection. I bear no resemblance of my parents, Alice and John Tavin. They both had light brown hair with an abundance of freckles on their cheeks. It was expected that two beautiful parents would bear a beautiful child but I guess I shocked everyone when I arrived. I've seen my baby photos, I was...different from other babies. My face was lean and ghostly pale. I believe I saw anger and hatred in those hazel eyes. And now, I was still different from them, I was tall, I towered over both my parents who were only 5'4 and lean, Alice and John were both slightly chubby but pleasant chubby. They smiled a lot and I did too but in moderate amounts and when I didn't smile, my lips were always in a firm and thin line. A friend had once told me when she first saw me she was already intimidated.

4:56 was what the clock that hung from the ceramic tiles read. I peeled off my damp clothing, turned on the shower and stepped under the coldness, letting the water wash away my thoughts.

* * *

My arms hung loosely at my sides, cradling my books carelessly. I yawned loudly and treaded my legs up the million little steps that led to Elliyet High. I never had much enthusiasm for school. Studying for exams and such was never a necessary task, I didn't have to think twice because those things just came to me.

The early bell had rung and millions of students poured out of earlier classes and crowded the hallways. I managed to find my way to my first period class without being swept away by the current. However, to my dismay I ended up dropping calculus onto the stiff ground. As I bent down to retrieve it, a foot swiftly kicked it out of the way. I frowned as I recognized the owner of that pair of white Vans.

"Oops," replied a Robin with fake innocence. She tossed her endless flow of dirty blond hair over her shoulder. "Terribly sorry Silver, I was too _preoccupied_. I didn't see you."

Robin Brown, the typical cheerleader with a nasty attitude. She was never spotted without her cronies following her. And today, the bunch behind her were all different, Robin was known for being a social climber. True, she was very attractive- curvy and full figure, creamy peace skin, big eyes and full lips. She never went around without half of her cleavage hanging out for brainless guys to observe. But she was a bitch and everyone knew it.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked then," I replied lamely, stepping forward to pick up the fallen textbook. I was in no mood to argue with her.

"For your information-

She stopped short when she spotted Rick, the 'oh-so-sexy' post-grad student, walk into the room. Robin, a girl with short attention span, immediately snapped on her flirting mode. I felt sorry for the poor guy; he appeared to be suffocating underneath all the cleavage Robin was shoving at his face.

"Poor Rick," commented Alexis with a grin as I walked down the aisle towards her. She reached over and removed her bag from my desk, Alexis always needed to hog up more space that she really needed.

Alexis Hazel was a natural curly red head with stunning light brown eyes. And it was no surprised that she was Irish. Not meaning to stereotype but I've seen the numerous bottles of liquor encased behind the glass cabinets in her house. She was slightly plumper than me but that was only because of her muscles. And she was definitely curvier than my skinny stick figure. I knew many other seniors admired Alexis. She was an athletic tomboy with a great figure. That is why she had been asked out by so many guys. But surprisingly she turned much of them down and told me she wasn't really into them.

And her personality made her shine. She was open-minded and tough. Insults never seemed to faze her and instead she could immediately have combats.

"I guess," I replied, plopping into my seat with a 'thud'. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"It is just that I'm having some really unnerving dreams lately-

Alexis tore her gaze away from me when she heard her name being screamed out. Her friend was standing at the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. Alexis threw me an apologetic smile before hurrying over. I scowled and buried my head into my arms.

"Unnerving dreams? Of what sort exactly?" My body jolted up when I heard that familiar voice close to me. A smile crawled across my face when I realized it was Tyler. His blue sapphire colored eyes was locked intently on me but it wasn't a creepy fixed gaze, it had more of a comforting and empathizing aurora.

Tyler couldn't be classified as extremely good looking, hence the fact that Robin and her crew didn't bother to flirt with him but he was cute; the studious type of cute. He looked intelligent with those rectangular half framed glasses and wind tossed messy brown hair. Tyler was lean and even with a baggy t-shirt, it wasn't doing him any justice. He still looked scrawny and meek.

"Oh, hey," I mumbled recovering from my state of surprise. "It was nothing really...just that lately I've been having these dreams. They are pretty stupid actually- it always involves me running, like running away from someone...but I can't tell who that person is. But it is probably due to stress anyways, it was stupid."

I laughed to shrug the topic off casually but Tyler remained unfazed. I shivered slightly; I didn't like how his eyes were scrutinizing me as if they were trying to figure out my hidden secrets.

"Drink tea before you sleep, it'll help you sleep better," Tyler finally replied with a sudden grin. I nodded slightly, uncertain about his change in attitude. But before I could say anymore, our teacher had walked in. Alexis scurried over to her seat and Tyler retreated back to his desk.

"What did you want to say?" she whispered softly, reaching for her binder.

"Nothing anymore," I replied, resting my head on the desk. Alexis raised a confused eyebrow but merely shrugged.

"Class, lets begin," announced Mrs. Millers turning to the blackboard, quickly scratching text with the brittle piece of white chalk.

* * *

"Hey, look, the new transferees," pointed Alexis through her full mouth. I glanced down the cafeteria and there they were; two of them. Elliyet High was a large school but news traveled quickly, if there were any new students or latest gossip, everyone would be sure to know.

The boy was tall and lanky but he was slightly more solid built than Tyler; he had, visibly, bicep muscles. However, this guy could not be compared to Tyler; this newcomer was strikingly good-looking. The fact that his sandy brown curls were long and needed trimming and the way they hung over his strangely blue eyes made him gorgeous. He was smiling and that smile made everyone in the room want to smile along with him, it had that kind of an effect.

I gave a surprised gasp when I turned my stare at the girl standing next to him. She was petite, nowhere near reaching his shoulder, her slender arms hung limply at her sides, and her long jet black hair curved around her oval shaped face. Her eyes were a pale silver almost to white and they contrast against her light brown skin. The usage of mascara and heavy eyeliner were visible on her face. Her lips were painted a light shade of lavender that matched her cutesy outfit that only she could pull off. A number of bracelets dangled from her hands but she only seemed bored with her appearance, as if she only dressed this way for show. Despite all her makeup and attire, this new student did not look any bit near emo or gothic, she looked mystical- almost like a fragile doll, too pretty to play with. Her eyes were cast towards the window, holding a solemn stare.

But they were different, everyone was staring at them. It wasn't that they were dressed differently, they would blend in (even the girl), I didn't know whether it was the fact that they were new...or if it was something else. But their aurora was different...somewhat superior.

Before I could think any further, both pairs of eyes shift their gaze towards me, I froze- caught staring. But they approached Alexis and my table with casualty.

"Mind if we sit down?" the boy asked. I managed a nod only. I couldn't understand why they chose to sit here, there were many other vacant seats around the cafeteria.

"I'm Clyde and this is Aysel," he introduced with a grin as he slung a protective arm around her shoulder. Apparently they were a couple. "As you can see, being new is quite difficult."

"Hey, don't sweat about it! You can sit with us for lunch and I think I do have some classes with you," replied Alexis genuinely with a smile. Clyde was facing her but somehow his gaze was locked on me, it was the same with Aysel but she had a more subtle way of showing it.

I took a sip from the carton of chocolate milk as Alexis introduced herself and me. School lunch was always bland; those lunch ladies did not know how to cook food properly.

"Ug, look who arrived," muttered Alexis with an eyeroll. I glanced up in time to see Robin and her crew sauntering into the cafeteria. They always made a 'grand' entrance but mainly to show the freshies and sophomores who was in charge.

Robin's eyes scanned the room and they seemed to sparkle when they landed on Clyde and Aysel. I groaned silently as she started to march over to our table, I couldn't put up with Robin's attitude today.

"Why, hello," she purred, hovering next to Clyde, her breast thrust out in front of her. "You must be the newcomers. I'm Robin."

"Clyde," he greeted with a smile. My eyes widen slightly, his smile was merely a friendly gesture with no other motives and he wasn't ogling at her visible cleavage.

Robin frowned, this wasn't an expected reaction. Her eyes traveled down the arm that was slung around Aysel. She studied the silent girl next to him, taking her appearance in as if she was some sort of new competition. Robin was known for being a boyfriend stealer, she may not like the guy too much but as long as he had a girlfriend- she would desire to have him.

"You _must _hang out with us after school," she exclaimed, placing her hand suggestively on his arm. "You really don't want to hang around these low lifes."

Robin rolled her eyes in our direction and Alexis snorted. "Wow, says the girl that _fucks_ the entire football team."

A rosy color forms on Robin's powdered cheeks. "You sure use vulgar terms Alexis Hazel. But then, what is expected from the daughter of divorced parents? You don't have anyone to teach you manners."

"At least I don't have parents that are completely oblivious about the fact that their daughter is a slut."

Robin raised her hand to slap Alexis square in the face but was intercepted by Clyde's firm grip.

"Women aren't pretty when they start to become a bitch," remarked Clyde standing up, towering over Robin. She let out a gasp and struggled to free her arm from his iron hold. Both Alexis and I were surprised, it seemed as if Clyde was actually breaking her arm, Robin's face was becoming white from pain.

"Para," ordered Aysel quietly. My eyes darted over to her, she had a Spanish accent in her voice, she wasn't native in America.

Clyde grinned and let go instantaneously. Robin whimpered, it was astonishing to see such frightened expression on her face. She hurried out of the cafeteria with her cronies but not before muttering "a bunch of lunatics'.

I frowned when he turned back to face us, these two students were eerie, their actions creep me out.

"Sorry, I have a bad temper," admitted Clyde reluctantly. Alexis laughed, the scene passed by her with ease. "By the way, Aysel and I are hosting a party Friday night. We are going to invite some old friends of ours, would you two like to join."

"Actually I don't think-

"Sure! We'll love to go!" exclaimed Alexis. I jabbed her in the ribs.

"Perfect," he replied, revealing his amazingly white teeth. Aysel's eyes flickered over to me for a moment before muttering softly something in Spanish. We couldn't hear but Clyde seemed to have understood. He bid a quick goodbye after explaining they had to hurry to their next class.

"Why did you agree?"

Alexis shrugged, "They're new! We should at least hang around them so they won't feel so bad. And, Friday will be your birthday! We can celebrate it with more people. Besides, what can happen?"

Only if we knew...

* * *

Character Appearance List:

Silver Tavin (Adeinlerin)

Robin Brown

Alexis Hazel

Tyler Scar

Clyde Fallon

Aysel Nimora

* * *

**:Gummibears**

**Posted: June 21, 2008**

**Thank you for the reviews! And I started a character list at the top and bottom of the page, hopefully it isn't too confusing!**


	5. Resentful Rivarly

**Chapter Four: Resentful Rivalry**

* * *

Character Appearance List

Brayden Salient

Kiran Eidolyn

Mairenne Braehn

* * *

Her blood was sticky and warm but had an overwhelmingly sweet and tingly effect on him. She had not been able to utter a cry when he had attacked her and sank those sharp fangs into her creamy white neck. But a bite from a vampire could have good effects if it was not a life-taking bite. Pleasure would consume an individual from the feeding of a vampire.

"I thought we promise to hold off hunting until the _Princess_ discovers her identity."

Brayden looked up from his feeding spot in the dark alley. His olive green eyes darted to the feminine figure that slipped up to him and realizing who it was, his lips curved into an upward smirk. His firm grip on the lifeless body loosened and the women slumped to the ground, dead.

"I couldn't help it. She was such an easy target," Brayden admitted sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. He walked past Kiran and back into the lamppost-lit street. He could hear his comrade's footsteps trailing after him.

"You don't want to make a scene Brayden, you heard Mairenne's warning," cautioned Kiran. Her eyes flashed; her emerald colored orbs mimicked Brayden's olive green but Kiran's eyes were of a much more radiant color, more piercing. Brayden had a duller tone of green which enhanced the dark and mysterious aurora he held.

"And when do _you_ follow Mairenne's orders?" questioned Brayden amusedly. Kiran huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you receive the news about the girl?"

The male turned his head carefully around but his body remained in the same position. Strands of his raven colored hair fell across his eyes as Brayden smiled coolly. "When am I ever behind on news?" he asked softly, his voice like breaths of cold air on a wintry day. "But I am surprised that you would pay attention."

She let out a scoff, "I don't really give for that girl, in fact, I don't understand why everyone is so hyped up about her "Awakening"." Kiran brushed the strands of blue hair away from her face as she perched herself on a wooden fence. Brayden turned around, half-way, to peer at her. "If she is so powerful like Marienne says, then why do we have to do the "honor" of revealing the truth to her? What applies to her parents does not necessary correspond with the daughter."

Brayden let out a soft chuckle as he took a step closer to Kiran. His pale white skin shone radiantly underneath the moonlight. He cupped a hand underneath her chin, bringing her face to his. "My, my, my, Kiran. You let your jealousy show too easily."

She scowled and shoved him backwards. "What shit are you talking about Brayden?"

He smirked. "Kiran, we all know that your ancestors were always envious of the Adeinlerin's leadership- but sadly they were not up to level and they failed miserably in that battle. Must you still bear hatred for any descendent of the Adeinlerins?"

Kiran spun around, her fist flying at his face but he caught her arm with ease. "Damn you Salient! Don't degrade my ancestry! You aren't all that superior yourself!"

"Drop this silly nonsense, both of you," commanded a firm and low voice. Kiran turned towards the voice and Brayden dropped his hold.

"Mairenne," greeted Kiran with a short bow. Mairenne was an Elder, they had to show their respect but Brayden merely remained unfazed with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"We work as a team, don't spout tension before the Awakening," advised Mairenne, stepping out from the shadows. Her long white with strands of black hair draped delicately over her shoulders. She was a wise Elder who was able to contain her anger. Even in the darkness moods, her voice would never reach louder than a normal tone.

"Hn," was Brayden's reply. He narrowed his eyes at Mairenne, she may be the oldest vampire amongst the group- perhaps the one that was most knowledgeable but Brayden was sure if he was involved in a battle with her- he knew who would win.

"Clyde has informed me that the girl will be coming tomorrow- like we had planned." Mairenne replayed the information to the two underlings. Receiving a nod from Kiran, Mairenne turned to look at Brayden who was silent. Without offering a word of acknowledgement, he merely stalked off into the night.

* * *

Character Appearance List

Brayden Salient

Kiran Eidolyn

Mairenne Braehn

* * *

**:Gummibears**

**Posted: June 26, 2008**

**Another chapter! Hehe, actually these few chapters are just the beginning, I'm setting the mood for when the action really starts.**


	6. Terrifying Truths and Tender Teardrops

**Chapter Five: Terrifying Truths and Tender Teardrops**

* * *

Character Appearance List:

Silver Tavin (Adeinlerin)

Clyde Fallon

Aysel Nimora

Kiran Eidolyn

Brayden Salient

Mairenne Braehn

Morgan and Mervin Adeinlerin

* * *

_It is late right now. I can't sleep, thoughts and images keep repeating themselves in my mind. _

_Tomorrow is the grand ceremony. We all have waited so long for this day. But what will happen next? No one knows. But one thing is for sure. Without her, we are like a pack without its leader. _

_We need her. _

_-Brayden Salient_

* * *

My lips curved into a upside down smile. "As expected of Alex," I muttered gazing at the small screen of my cell phone. Alexis had just texted me, informing me that she had to have dinner with her family before she would be able to come to the party.

"That means I have to go there myself," I groaned running a hand through my tired brown hair. It would most definitely be awkward.

I trudged my feet along the solid ground, occasionally glancing up at the sky hoping that it would rain so I can use some sort of excuse; no such luck. I slowly approached a house made out of red and black bricks. I hesitated before ringing the doorbell. At once, the wooden door swung open, revealing the bare-footed Clyde. He grinned foolishly at me and graciously allowed me to come in.

"Um, Alexis will be coming in a bit later, she has some family thing going on," I told him as gentle but slightly eerie music began to float throughout the house.

Clyde nodded casually, as if the news was not surprising. I looked around. "Uh, where is everyone?"

He waved his hand in a nonchalant way. "Nah, it is just a couple of people, Aysel and I don't like big gatherings. Never mind that, come this way."

I followed him, suddenly aware that my head was beginning to feel quite heavy. I stumbled but quickly caught myself; the headache was slowly beginning to become unbearable. "Uh, Clyde, I-

"Come," he ordered with impatience, tugging my arm along. I spotted Aysel appearing from the shadows of the dark corner in the room. Her eyes cast away when they spotted mine. Her jet black hair blended in with the darkness.

"My head, Clyde. What is going on?" I mumbled. Clyde turned around to peer at me and said some incoherent words. Both he and Aysel were studying me now as if I was some sort of different species. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear a word.

"I think...I'm going to fai-

And I fell before I was able to tell them what was going to happen. My eyes snapped shut as blackness washed over me.

* * *

_A baby was crying. Her screams filled the room when her eyes opened to the bright lights. None of the nurses or doctors was able to soothe her, her terrifying cries were endless. However, once the delicate arms of her mother wrapped around her small body, pulling her into an embrace, the baby smiled and laughed. _

* * *

My eyelashes fluttered open slowly though my mind was still groggy. I shook my head a couple of times before looking up. I was in a different room, standing before me was three people, Clyde, a female and male that I never seen before. The female was leaning against an antique desk, her emerald eyes focused on me. Her hair was auburn colored and highlighted with blue and red streaks. Her body was slender but she had the curves in the right places. Despite her deathly glower, she was beautiful.

The male was far away, I couldn't see him clearly, his face was turned away and hidden by the shadows. But I could tell he was tall, taller than me at least, and the sleeves of his t-shirt were tight over his arm muscles. He was leaning against a pillar in the room with one foot against it.

"What is going on?" I questioned, as I started to rise to my feet but Aysel's arm reached out simultaneously and pressed me back into the chair. I looked up at her with astonishment.

'Stay seated' were her only words. My eyes darted around the room, taking in the scene; the incenses filling the room, lit candles, dark ornaments hanging from the ceiling. A gasp leaked out from me. _They must be part of a cult. This must be some sort of ritual tribute! _

"I told you guys, you used too much of the incense sticks, look at her. She looks half dead," sneered the female. _She isn't too nice..._

"Quiet Kiran," replied Clyde turning to look at her with a disapproval gaze.

"You guys better tell me what the hell is going on," my voice quivered. "Or else, I'll scream really loud."

The female, Kiran, snorted loudly at this statement and even Clyde had to grin.

"She's here," a voice blew in. All heads turned, even the aloof male in the corner, towards the door that swung open. There was a mutter of the name 'Marienne' from the ones in the room. A woman who looked like she was in her late forties walked in leisurely and quietly. Her white and black hair was pulled back into a bun on her head, the black cloak she was wearing trailed the carpeted floor, and the little wrinkles on her face only emphasized her wisdom.

"Silver Adeinlerin," the woman whispered as if she was clarifying who I was. A small smile grew on her face. "You have grown up so much since the last I saw you."

I pulled back, confusion littered across my face. "I don't know who you are talking about. I don't know you. I'm not Silver A-adelin."

"Adeinlerin," Mairenne corrected, her eyes still focused on mine. "You are the daughter of Morgan and Mervin Adeinlerin. You were born on the twelfth of October at midnight; you bear a birthmark shaped like the moon crescent on your left shoulder; and most of all, you are one of us. There is no mistake."

I frowned at the mention of the birthmark, I never really bother to think of what kind of shape it was, it looked like a clump of darkness.

"Alice and John _Tavin_ is my parent-

"They adopted you when you were a baby of two years old," Mairenne firmly declared. I gaped at her in disbelief.

"How dare you make up such outrageous lies-

"Silver. You have dark autumn brown hair, you have no freckles, you are tall and slim. Do you seem much of a resemblance?" Mairenne asked simply.

"If this- preposterous story of yours is true, then what happen with my real parents?"

"They were killed months after the blessing."

My eyes scrunched up at her usage of words. _This woman's a freak. All of these people are freaks._

"I don't really care actually about this whole thing, I would like to leave-

"When you were born, your parents used witchcraft to cast a protection spell over you," Marienne continued on, ignoring my protest. "But that spell has to be redone on your eighteenth birthday or else it would lose its effect. But sadly, your parents are not here to put the spell back into effect."

"That makes no sense. Why would they want to put a- spell on me?" I asked incredulously.

"Because, you are one of us," she reiterated pausing afterwards. There was silence that hung in the room. Even the ticking from the clock was loud and clear. I swallowed nervously. I was afraid to ask the obvious question, _who are you guys?_

"Silver. We are vampires. You are a vampire," Mairenne confessed still staring intently at me. I noticed that everyone else in the room was mimicking her gaze; cold, focus and unwavering.

I burst into nervous laughter. "Okay, you are guys are _officially_ crazy. I don't get what kind of _idiotic_ game you are playing but-

Then, abruptly, the girl, Kiran, snarled and lunged at me with dangerous speed. My scream was piercing when I spotted the white gleaming fangs slipped down from her mouth, dripping with saliva.

Mairenne reached her hand out in front of Kiran and though the shove seemed gentle and light, Kiran flew back and crashed into the painting at the back of the room. "You are childish Kiran. Don't ever dare think about doing such ridiculous act."

I stopped screaming but my breathing was heavy and quick. They all could see fear running across my eyes and my entire body was trembling. Mairenne reached her hand out and gently caressed my face. "My dear, we are not here to harm you, we want you to realize your identity; the truth. You are the last one in the Adeinlerin line, and it is your duty to help us, guide us. You must lead the rest of the vampires."

"Get away from me," I quivered, pulling back, hating the cold feeling of her hand. "I'm not one of you. I'm not."

Her eyes suddenly darken and her fist pulled into a clench. "You are destined to be one of us. And once that hand hits the 12, you will be one of us. I do not wish to force this on you Silver, but for the sake of our kin, we must take these measures. If you don't struggle, it would be less painful. Please work with us."

My eyes widen in horror as her fangs revealed themselves to me. _Oh god, help me._ My eyes darted to the clock on the wall, there was only moments left before it would be officially midnight, officially my birthday. I shot up from the chair and darted to the door, hoping to make it out of there in time.

To my surprise, no one tried to stop me but soon I realized why, the door was locked. Unable to open from the inside. I turned back to look at them, Aysel was staring straight ahead with gloomy eyes, Clyde had turned his head away, the Kiran girl was leaning against a desk and glaring at me, the other male had his back facing me, and Mairenne was turned towards me.

"Please, don't," I whispered, still jiggling the knob. I could feel tears swelling at my eyelids. I shook my head as the ticking from the clock became louder. "Don't."

"Don't resist, Silver," Mairenne ordered, coming for me, wrapping her hands around my wrist. I tried to push away but her grip was firm, tight and unbearably strong. She leaned her face towards her neck as I cried out. But when she sank those white teeth into my throat, my cries stopped and my eyes enlarged. Something snapped inside of me, a door seemed to have opened as memories flooded back into my mind.

* * *

_"She is wonderful," the mother admitted caressing the baby girl's pale cheek. Despite the child's gloom filled eyes, hollow eye sockets, blood shot eyes, feeble fingers, and thin face, Morgan saw nothing but beauty in her little daughter's face. She loved her. _

_"Her name will be Silver," Morgan declared to the man standing beside her. The moon outside glowed visibly through the open glass window. Mervin nodded as he stroke his daughter's cheek. "Silver Adeinlerin, my beautiful daughter." _

* * *

_The baby girl kicked her feet in the air as she peered intently at the woman hovering over her. Tears were streaming down the poor lady's face, the baby girl did not understand why and merely laughed. _

_"She doesn't deserve this...our daughter deserves a normal life Mervin!" the woman cried. The man appeared next to her and pulled her into an embrace. _

_"This is the only solution. Unless we ask Verna to put the spell, Silver will always be at harm. We need to protect her. If we don't want her to follow in our footsteps, we must keep her identity concealed away from her." _

_"She is only a baby, Mervin, only a baby," Morgan wept. "Why must they want to kill even a single baby? She didn't ask to have power, it isn't her fault." _

* * *

_"Are you both sure about this?" questioned the witch, her eyes focused solely on the couple standing before her. "Because once the spell is done, nothing can reverse it. She will be powerless until her 18th birthday, and even if she comes across a vampire, she is vulnerable to their attacks." _

_"But if the spell is done, it will protect her from turning into a vampire right? She will not need to hunt."_

_"Correct. But the spell must be done before her 18th birthday to keep its affects or else, she will have to face the Awakening."_

_"Do it then, Verna. Help our child." _

* * *

_"I must hide her!" Morgan glanced around the abandoned house frantically. She clutched the baby in her arms. Morgan spotted an overturned basket lying on the floor and rushed to place her daughter inside. As tears fell down her face, she traced her trembling finger across the sleeping child's face. "Be strong my beloved daughter. Whatever it takes, I promise you, I'll come back for you." _

_Without another word, the female vampire got up and rushed out the door to face her fellow enemies of the night. _

* * *

:Gummibears

Posted: July 19, 2008

Hehe. Another chapter, thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews!


	7. Divine Debacle

Author's Note: A character list is added to the prologue. Hopefully it would be easier now.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Divine Debacle **

* * *

Character Appearance List:

Kiran Eidolyn

Clyde Fallon

Aysel Nimora

Brayden Salient

* * *

"I don't understand why we let her go so easily. I thought we were suppose to make her realize that she is part of us." Kiran twirled a strand of her blue hair around her fingers as she admired the bright color underneath the moonlight. Clyde shrugged and leaned against Aysel for support.

"I'm guessing Mairenne didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl with too much information," he suggested. Kiran snorted rudely and Clyde rolled his eyes in disgust. The sides of Aysel's mouth tugged upward slightly as she tried to refrain from smiling. Her hands were wrapped around Clyde's and her eyes were studying the outline of his fingers.

"That girl is weak, too weak, even if we spoon fed all the information to her- I bet you she still will faint," snubbed Kiran, her eyes narrowing at the window of the white house they were standing in front of.

"Says the weak fledging," muttered Clyde to Aysel. Kiran growled as she shot him a look.

"What are you talking about _Fallon_?" sneered Kiran, getting in a offense position.

"Hey, I'm only stating the obvious Kiran. You are first in Brayden's line and everyone knows how you were changed. It is kind of disgusting if you ask me, transforming while you two were having se-

Kiran darted up and rammed into Clyde who stumbled over Aysel. The female vampire lunged at Clyde's throat but Aysel appeared in front of him, blocking Kiran from harming her mate in anyway.

"You two are _revolting_," Kiran spat out with antipathy. Clyde grinned as reached for Aysel's neck. He swept her heavy black hair away and began trailing light kisses against her cold skin.

"You can't help but be envious Kiran, considering the fact that Brayden ignores you most of the time. Was it worth it to changed and leave your perfect life behind?" inquired Clyde looking up.

"Only the weaker ones have to rely on a mate," she retorted shooting a snotty look at Aysel who remained unfazed.

"_Solamente personas inseguro insultaran otros_," replied Aysel calmly. Clyde chuckled lightly as he nuzzled his mate's neck with affection. Aysel returned him a small smile as she clasped her hands over his. Kiran scowled and turned away from them, there was no way she could argue with Aysel with her limited Spanish phrases.

The front door of the house opened slowly as Brayden slipped out without a single sound. He crossed over the front lawn and motioned the others that it was time to go.

"Task complete?" asked Clyde with friendliness. He'd known Brayden for a long time, even before Mairenne came to recruit everyone. Both he and Brayden were the sons of quite well known Blood vampires and had high status in the kindred.

"Couldn't have been easier," he replied with an unfading smirk.

"_Tu brazo_," murmured Aysel pointing at Brayden's freshly scratched arms.

"Yea, she was putting up a fight in her sleep," he explained with a shrug. His head turned to look up at the open window on the second story. The wind was blowing gently in causing the green lacy curtains to flutter.

"Are we going to head back or are we going to dwindle out here until the little Princess wakes up?" asked Kiran with an edgy tone.

"You know, it is becoming pretty annoying- your hatred for the girl," commented Clyde crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ah, you are wrong there Clyde Fallon. It is not hatred- I _abhor_ the girl," Kiran corrected her emerald colored eyes flashing brightly with a new emotion- anger. "And mark my words her Awakening would not be a blissful thing. She will be the reason for the debacle of our race."

She turned and disappeared off into the bleak night. The ambiance was suddenly bitter and cold because the rest of the group knew how right Kiran could be. Her judgment on things were usually never wrong.

* * *

:Gummibears

Posted: August 21, 2008


End file.
